warriorscatsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
SwiftClan
About SwiftClan SwiftClan: Equivelent to WindClan. Personallity: feircely loyal, though, nervous, quick to flee Prey: mostly rabbits. Founding leader: Heatherstar Territory SwiftClan lives on open moors. There borders are a gorge, (Bordering RushClan) a river, farms and fivetrees. The forest and it's five clans (RushClan, SharpClan, MossClan, SwiftClan,HawkClan) are isolated from any other clans. They meet in true during the full moon at Fivetrees. The Creation of the Five Clans Decended from the original four clans, five siblings had grown up listening to legends about the clans. Their names were Holly, Puddle, Heather, Dark and Thrush. They were intregued by the way of the clans and once they were old enough, set out together to create their clans. They came across a place similer to the forest in the legends and decided to create their clans there. Holly, who had always been intreged by ThunderClan the most created MossClan. Puddle, who had always loved water created RushClan to replace RiverClan. Dark had always been mysterious and loved the shadows, so he created SharpClan in the place of ShadowClan. Heather loved open moors and running and had always liked WindClan, so she created SwiftClan. Thrush could leap high and was satisfied to take the place of SkyClan, so she created HawkClan. The five littermates found cats like them and suited to live in the territories they have claimed. They were given nine lives by their deceased rogue parents and friends and began to lead there clans. This began the time of the five clans... Owned by This clan is owned by Wildwindstar. If you would like to join this clan, leave a message on the talkpage or on my Talkpage. Rules *Medicine cats, leaders and deputes can have mates and kits. *No force mating. *only one Deputy and Leader at a time. There can be two medicine cat apprentices though, in case one dies (Like Flametail) leaving an old medicine cat to search for a apprentice before he dies. If I think of more rules I'll add them. If you have any rules to suggest, let me know on the talk page. Alligiances Leader Heatherstar: white she-cat with blue eyes. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice Leopardpaw Mother to Swiftkit, Sharpkit, Mosskit, Rushkit and Hawkkit. Deputy Windsong: Pretty silver she-cat with gazing green eyes. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Moorpaw Mediciene Cat Mothstorm- Mottled golden-brown she-cat with rippling gray-ivory stripes dappling her pelt, like streams, a long, poofy pure white tail and honey colored amber eyes. Wise, sweet and very caring. Loves all of her Clanmates. . (Wildwindstar) Apprentice Poppypaw MCA Poppypaw brown she-cat with blue eyes and black speckles. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Warriors Rabbitfur white she-cat with blue eyes and stump fluffy tail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Bramblepaw Bumbletail green tom with blue eyes and a fluffy tail. Mates with Heatherstar. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sorrelstorm black tom with green eyes. Mates with Rabbitfur. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Aspenfern ember ginger she-cat with green eyes and grey stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentices Bramblepaw: Brown tom with ginger front paw and leaf green eyes. (Wildwindstar) Leopardpaw- Golden tabby tom with blue eyes, a big cat, much better fighter than a hunter. He's VERY loyal to SwiftClan. He's usually happy, and is playful. (Wildwindstar) Moorpaw- Pale brown tom with golden tips to his fur, a short, stumpy tail, white fur above his nose, tiny dapples of golden-ivory on his tail and light ambery-green eyes. Quiet, shy around new cats, yet outgoing around old friends and very strong. Rabbitfur's and Sorrelstorm's son. Mothstorm's brother. (Wildwindstar.) Queens Kits Swiftkit black and white tom with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sharpkit black she-cat with green eyes, white stripes and gray paws. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mosskit green she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Rushkit blue she-cat with green eyes and silver stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Hawkkit brown tom with green eyes and black stripes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Elders Former SwiftClan cats (Dead or Left Clan) None yet RPG Center Heatherstar was playing with her kits.Snaping your fingers 16:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Fanfiction Clan